


Local himbo is in love with southern idiots

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt, M/M, Multi, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro in Love (Voltron), Snow, Snow Day, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Shiro loves snow. The little-tiniest speckles of white falling from a clouded sky being mesmerizing, even more beautiful to see those snowflakes falling around the awed expressions of his boyfriends.Both pair of blue eyes, in different hues, staring wide open to the air filled with fluttering white, melting to the touch of warm skin, and staying for a bit in their clothes and hair. They looked pretty surrounded by falling snow, like Shiro will always see them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Local himbo is in love with southern idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Iris](https://twitter.com/IrisBlueBirb)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Shiro loves snow. The little-tiniest speckles of white falling from a clouded sky being mesmerizing, even more beautiful to see those snowflakes falling around the awed expressions of his boyfriends. 

Both pair of blue eyes, in different hues, staring wide open to the air filled with fluttering white, melting to the touch of warm skin, and staying for a bit in their clothes and hair. They looked pretty surrounded by falling snow, like Shiro will always see them. 

“Do you like it?” 

Lance breathes out a laugh, and Keith sighs slowly, and both look at Shiro, making him feel warm in his chest. 

“It’s beautiful!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up and sticking out his tongue, trying to catch a snowflake with it. 

“It’s cold,” Keith comments with his arms crossed, but his voice is airy, still amazed. Shiro knows he’s as appreciative as Lance. 

“Of course, it’s cold, mullet,” Lance teases, giving him a playful shove, “It’s literally winter here.” 

Shiro laughs at Keith’s grumble, but there’s a smile in his mouth. 

“Let’s make a snowman,” Shiro proposes and both of their eyes glitter in excitement. 

“Yes! A snowman!” Lance chants, running down the snow-covered hill. 

Keith laughs and runs behind him, and soon Shiro is left looking at them from afar, seeing them bicker at the other and work together to shape the bigger ball for the base. Shiro takes a breath of chill air and sighs, his heart stuttering at how lucky he is, at how loved he feels. He never thought he could have it —happiness. But with Keith and Lance with him in every step of the way, he feels just so happy. 

“Shiro!” 

He startles out of his thoughts, finding Lance waving at him from the middle of the downhill. His hair looks adorable as dark brown wisps around his flustered face. 

“What are you doing there, old timer?!” Keith yells at him, cheeks flushed, and gloves already wet from handling snow, “Come down here!” 

Shiro laughs whole-heartedly, and runs down the hill to them, careening over Lance with a squeak and then both bringing Keith down with them, not caring for the cold air or the way their clothes are going to be damp after this. 

Not as long as he has them on his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
